gigan389fandomcom-20200215-history
Jabba's Rancor
'''Jabba's rancor '''was a Rancor given to Jabba Desilijic Tiure as birthday present from his henchmen, which was kept beneath a trapdoor in his chamber at his Palace. He was fond of dropping people into the rancor's pit and watching them be eaten. History The rancor was being transported from the Tarsunt system by Grizzid for a Bothan merchant named Grendu, when it broke out, killing Grizzid and his crew, and causing the ship to crash onTatooine. A Jawa Sandcrawler captain named Tteel Kkak discovered the wreckage and informed Jabba's servants Bib Fortuna and Bidlo Kwerve. They presented it to Jabba as a birthday present. Fortuna was rewarded by being made Jabba's Majordomo, while Kwerve was fed to the rancor. Malakili was bought from the Circus Horrificus in order to care for the rancor. He became very emotionally attached to it. While he took the rancor for a walk in the desert, it saved him from a small gang of Sand people. Jabba enjoyed pitting the rancor against other exotic monsters for his amusement. It always won, but was seriously wounded by three Caridan combat arachnids. When Malakili discovered that Jabba planned to pit the rancor against a krayt dragon, which would surely kill it, he made plans to betray Jabba to Lady Valarian and escape Tatooine with the rancor. Jabba frequently used his rancor as an amusing form of execution. Oola the Twi'lek dancing girl was dropped in for resisting Jabba. At some point, Jabba's Tusken battle talisman somehow ended up falling into its pit, where the rancor ate it, too. Later, Jabba used it against Luke Skywalker, accidentally dropping a Gamorrean guard named Jubnuk in as well. The rancor ate Jubnuk, but Skywalker proved to be more of a challenge: the young Jedi Knight, when it first attempted to eat him, placed a large femur bone between its jaws, forcing the Rancor to let him go before snapping it in two with effort. It then tried to devour him again, but Luke then smashed its hand in self defense with a rock. Luke, out of options due to the Rancor's handlers preventing him from escaping, tricked him and crushed him under a heavy portcullis after smashing the control panel with a skull, piercing and crushing its skull, killing it. Ironically, the skull had belonged to its first victim, Kwerve. As it was dying, the Rancor moaned weakly, with Malakili rushing to the Rancor's aid and then breaking down in tears when he discovered it was too late. Jubnuk was later cut out of the rancor's stomach, still alive due to both his armor and the Tusken battle talisman he found inside the stomach, which he had been tasked to find earlier. Later, Luke stated that he had another reason for killing him, other than defending himself. The rancor was so abused and mistreated that rehabilitation for him would have been impossible, and Luke believed that it would be best to put the poor creature out of his misery. Even two decades after the fact, Luke expressed that it was an unfortunate shame that he had to kill the rancor. He felt that as a species, they were such fine creatures. Trivia *The Rancor was originally going to be a man in a suit. A suit was b uilt and filmed, but the result was not favored by anyone in the crew. Category:Rancors Category:Monsters Category:Aliens Category:Monsters living on Goji Island